(a) Field of the Invention This invention relates to golf training devices and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a golf putting trainer used with a golf putter for greatly improving a golfer's putting stroke.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
In the world of golf, there are great number of teaching and training aids for helping both amateur and professional golfers improve their golf club swing and putting stroke. U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,516 to Bickler discloses a golf putting aid. This patent describes a "V" shaped brace which inserts into the top of a putter. The "V" shaped brace helps keep a putter's wrist in a locked position for a pendulum stroke. Also, there is currently on the golf accessory market a putting aid called the "Kortis Krutch". This device goes between the golfer's forearms and snaps onto the putter for helping provide a consistent stroke. The "Kortis Krutch" has similar features to the subject invention but does not provide the combination of the structural features, objects and advantages as described herein and for providing what is considered a perfect putting stroke. Further, there is for sale a putting aid called the "Master Putt". The Master Putt provides a large "T" shaped device which goes under the golfer's arms and is attached to the putter. The device is designed to help the golfer with a perfect pendulum stroke. Still another putting device is available and called a "Putting Connection". The Putting Connection is a brace which is held between a players biceps. The brace helps lock the golfer's arms to ideally provide a pendulum stroke.
The subject golf putting trainer provides a unique putting stroke device which is releasably attached to a golf putter and used when practicing putting strokes. The trainer can be also be quickly folded neatly into a storage position for placing in a golf bag when putting practice is completed. None of the prior art putting aids and devices provide the unique structure and function of the subject putting trainer as described as follows.